List of World Heritage Sites in Asia and Australasia
Afghanistan *Cultural Landscape and Archaeological Remains of the Bamyan Valley *Minaret and Archaeological Remains of Jam Armenia *Monasteries of Haghpat and Sanahin (1996, 2000) *Cathedral and Churches of Echmiatsin and the Archaeological Site of Zvartnots (2000) *Monastery of Geghard and the Upper Azat Valley (2000) Azerbaijan *Walled City of Baku *Gobustan Rock Art Cultural Landscape Australia *Australian Fossil Mammal Sites (Riversleigh/Naracoorte) *Central Eastern Rainforest Reserves *Fraser Island *Great Barrier Reef *Greater Blue Mountains Area *Heard and McDonald Islands *Kakadu National Park *Lord Howe Island *Macquarie Island *Purnululu National Park *Royal Exhibition Building and Carlton Gardens *Shark Bay *Sydney Opera House *Tasmanian Wilderness *Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park *Wet Tropics of Queensland *Willandra Lakes Region Bahrain *Qal'at al-Bahrain Archaeological Site Bangladesh *Historic Mosque city of Bagerhat *Ruins of the Buddhist Vihara at Paharpur *The Sundarbans Cambodia *Angkor China *The Great Wall (1987) *Mount Taishan, Shandong province (1987) *Imperial Palaces of the Ming and Qing Dynasties in Beijing (the Forbidden City) (1987) and Shenyang (Mukden Palace) (2004) *Mogao Caves, Dunhuang, Gansu proivince (1987) *Mausoleum of the First Qin Emperor in Xi'an, Shaanxi province (1987) *Peking Man Site at Zhoukoudian, Beijing municipality (1987) *Mount Huangshan, Anhui province (1990) *Jiuzhaigou Valley Scenic and Historic Interest Area, Sichuan province (1992) *Huanglong Scenic and Historic Interest Area, Sichuan province (1992) *Wulingyuan Scenic and Historic Interest Area, Hunan province (1992) *Mountain Resort and its Outlying Temples in Chengde, Hebei province (1994) *Temple and Cemetery of Confucius, and the Kong Family Mansion in Qufu, Shandong province (1994) *Ancient Building Complex in the Wudang Mountains, Hubei province (1994) *Historic Ensemble of the Potala Palace, including the Jokhang Temple and Norbulingka, Lhasa, Tibet (1994, 2000, 2001) *Lushan National Park, Jiangxi province (1996) *Mount Emei Scenic Area, including Leshan Giant Buddha Scenic Area, Sichuan province (1996) *Old Town of Lijiang, Yunnan province (1997) *Ancient City of Ping Yao, Shanxi province (1997) *Classical Gardens of Suzhou, Jiangsu province (1997, 2000) *Summer Palace, an Imperial Garden in Beijing (1998) *Temple of Heaven: an Imperial Sacrificial Altar in Beijing (1998) *Mount Wuyi, Fujian province (1999) *Dazu Rock Carvings, Chongqing municipality (1999) *Mount Qingcheng and the Dujiangyan Irrigation System, Sichuan province (2000) *Ancient Villages in Southern Anhui - Xidi and Hongcun (2000) *Longmen Grottoes, Luoyang, Henan province (2000) *Imperial Tombs of the Ming and Qing Dynasties, including the Ming Dynasty Tombs and the Ming Xiaoling Mausoleum (2000, 2003, 2004) *Yungang Grottoes, Datong, Shanxi province (2001) *Three Parallel Rivers of Yunnan Protected Areas (2003) *Capital Cities and Tombs of the Ancient Koguryo Kingdom, Jilin and Liaoning provinces (2004) *Historic Centre of Macau (2005) *Sichuan Giant Panda Sanctuaries (2006) *Yin Xu, Henan province (2006) *Kaiping Diaolou and Villages, Guangdong province (2007) *South China Karst, Yunnan, Guizhou and Guangxi provinces (2007) Georgia *Bagrati Cathedral in Kutaisi and Gelati Monastery *Historical Monuments of Mtskheta *Upper Svaneti India group of Temples]] ]] *Agra Fort, Uttar Pradesh *Ajanta Caves, Maharashtra *Buddhist Monuments at Sanchi, Madhya Pradesh *Champaner-Pavagadh Archaeological Park, Gujarat *Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus, Maharashtra *Churches and Convents of Goa *Elephanta Caves, Maharashtra *Ellora Caves, Maharashtra *Fatehpur Sikri, Uttar Pradesh *Great Living Chola Temples, Tamil Nadu *Group of Monuments at Hampi, Karnataka *Group of Monuments at Mahabalipuram, Tamil Nadu *Group of Monuments at Pattadakal, Karnataka *Humayun's Tomb, Delhi *Kaziranga National Park, Assam *Keoladeo National Park, Rajasthan *Khajuraho Group of Monuments, Madhya Pradesh *Mahabodhi Temple Complex, Bihar *Manas Wildlife Sanctuary, Assam *Mountain Railways of India *Nanda Devi and Valley of Flowers National Park, Uttaranchal *Qutub Minar and its monuments, Delhi *Rock Shelters of Bhimbetka, Madhya Pradesh *Red Fort, New Delhi *Konark Sun Temple, Orissa *Sundarbans National Park, West Bengal *Taj Mahal, Uttar Pradesh Indonesia *Borobudur Temple Compounds *Komodo National Park *Lorentz National Park *Prambanan Temple Compounds *Sangiran Early Man Site *Ujung Kulon National Park *Tropical Rainforest Heritage of Sumatra, including Gunung Leuser National Park, Kerinci Seblat National Park and Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park Iran *Bam and its Cultural Landscape *Naghsh-i Jahan Square *Pasargadae *Persepolis *Chogha Zanbil *Takht-e Soleyman *Dome of Soltaniyeh *Bisotun Iraq *Assur (Qal'at Sherqat) *Hatra *Samarra Archaeological City Israel *Masada *Old City of Acre *White City of Tel Aviv -- the Modern Movement *Biblical Tels - Megiddo, Hazor, Beer Sheba *Incense Route - Desert Cities in the Negev *Old City of Jerusalem and its Walls Japan *Buddhist Monuments in the Horyu-ji Area *Gusuku (castle) Sites and Related Properties of the Kingdom of Ryūkyū *Himeji Castle *Hiroshima Peace Memorial (Genbaku Dome) *Historic Monuments of Ancient Kyoto (Kyoto, Uji and Otsu Cities) *Historic Monuments of Ancient Nara *Historic Villages of Shirakawa-go and Gokayama (Shirakawa-go, Gokayama) *Itsukushima Shinto Shrine *Iwami Ginzan Silver Mine and its Cultural Landscape *Sacred Sites and Pilgrimage Routes in the Kii Mountain Range *Shirakami-Sanchi *Shiretoko Peninsula, Hokkaidō *Shrines and Temples of Nikkō *Yakushima Jordan *Petra *Quseir Amra *Um er-Rasas Kazakhstan ]] *The Mausoleum of Khoja Ahmed Yasavi *Petroglyphs within the Archaeological Landscape of Tamgaly North Korea|Korea, North *Complex of Goguryeo Tombs South Korea|Korea, South .]] *Changdeokgung Palace Complex *Gochang, Hwasun and Ganghwa Dolmen Sites *Gyeongju Historic Areas *Haeinsa Temple Janggyeong Panjeon, the Depositories for the Tripitaka Koreana Woodblocks *Hwaseong Fortress in Suwon *Jeju Volcanic Island and Lava Tubes *Jongmyo Shrine *Seokguram Grotto and Bulguksa Temple See also: National treasures of Korea Laos|Lao People's Democratic Republic *Town of Luang Phrabang *Vat Phou and Associated Ancient Settlements within the Champasak Cultural Landscape Lebanon *Anjar *Baalbek *Byblos *Ouadi Qadisha (the Holy Valley) and the Forest of the Cedars of God *Tyre Malaysia *Gunung Mulu National Park *Kinabalu Park Mongolia *Orkhon Valley Cultural Landscape *Uvs Nuur Basin (shared with Russian Federation) Nepal *Kathmandu Valley *Lumbini, the Birthplace of the Lord Buddha *Royal Chitwan National Park *Sagarmatha National Park New Zealand *New Zealand sub-antarctic islands (Snares Islands, Bounty Islands, Antipodes Islands, Auckland Islands and Campbell Islands) *Te Wahipounamu - South West New Zealand (Aoraki/Mount Cook National Park, Westland/Tai Poutini National Park, Mount Aspiring National Park and Fiordland National Park) *Tongariro National Park Oman *Aflaj Irrigation System of Oman *Arabian Oryx Sanctuary (removed 2007) *Archaeological sites of Bat, Al-Khutm and Al-Ayn *Bahla Fort *The Frankincense Trail Pakistan *Archaeological Ruins at Moenjodaro *Buddhist Ruins at Takht-i-Bahi and Neighbouring City Remains at Sahr-i-Bahlol *Fort Lahore *Shalimar Gardens (Lahore) in Lahore *Historic Monuments of Thatta *Rohtas Fort *Taxila Philippines (Manila)]] *Baroque Churches of the Philippines, including **San Agustin Church, Intramuros, Manila; **Paoay Church, Paoay, Ilocos Norte; **Nuestra Señora de la Asuncion (Santa Maria) Church Santa Maria, Ilocos Sur; **Santo Tomas de Villanueva (Miag-ao) Church, Miag-ao, Iloilo *Historic Town of Vigan *Puerto Princesa Subterranean River National Park *Rice Terraces of the Philippine Cordilleras *Tubbataha Reef Marine Park Pitcairn Islands *Henderson Island Russian Federation (Asian part) '' See also List of World Heritage Sites in European Russia *Central Sikhote-Alin *Golden Mountains of Altai *Lake Baikal *Natural System of Wrangel Island Reserve *Uvs Nuur Basin (shared with Mongolia) *Volcanoes of Kamchatka Solomon Islands *East Rennell Sri Lanka (Sri Lanka).]] *Ancient City of Polonnaruwa *Ancient City of Sigiriya *Golden Temple of Dambulla *Old Town of Galle and its Fortifications *Sacred City of Anuradhapura *Sacred City of Kandy *Sinharaja Forest Reserve Syria *Ancient City of Aleppo *Ancient City of Bosra *Ancient City of Damascus *Crac des Chevaliers and Qal'at Salah El-Din *Site of Palmyra Thailand *Ban Chiang Archaeological Site *Dong Phaya Yen – Khao Yai Forest Complex *Historic City of Ayutthaya and Associated Historic Towns *Historic Town of Sukhothai and Associated Historic Towns *Thungyai-Huai Kha Khaeng Wildlife Sanctuaries Turkey *Göreme National Park and the Rock Sites of Cappadocia (1985) *Great Mosque and Hospital of Divriği (1985) *Historic Areas of Istanbul (1985) *Hattusa (1986) *Nemrut Dağı (1987) *Hierapolis–Pamukkale (1988) *Xanthos–Letoon (1988) *City of Safranbolu (1994) *Archaeological Site of Troy (1998) Turkmenistan *Ancient Merv *Kunya-Urgench *Parthian Fortress of Nisa Uzbekistan at Samarkland]] *Historic Centre of Bukhara *Historic Centre of Shahrisabz *Itchan Kala in Khiva *Samarkand - Crossroads of Cultures Vietnam *Complex of Hué Monuments *Ha Long Bay *Hoi An Ancient Town *My Son Sanctuary *Phong Nha-Ke Bang National Park Yemen *Historic Town of Zabid *Old City of Sana'a *Old Walled City of Shibam See also *List of World Heritage Sites in Africa *List of World Heritage Sites in Europe *List of World Heritage Sites in the Americas